


I Run To You

by KejfeBlintz



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz
Summary: Sometimes life gets a little chaotic. Sometimes Adam needs help to be still.





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> So this began as an exercise to see if I could remember how to string a sentence together, hence the slightly different format. The song is 'I Run To You' by Lady Antebellum, stolen gleefully and reproduced without permission. Usual disclaimer, I don't own these people etc etc etc.

I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you

Keep moving forward, never stopping, always striving for the next thing, the next project, next album, next movie, don’t stop because then you’ll hear them. Pretty boy loser, poser, asshole, can’t-sing, can’t-dance, can’t-act, waste-of-space, who does he think he is? Keep moving forward and out-run the pessimist, the he’ll-never-make-it’s, the does-he-ever-shut-ups. Keep moving until you can’t move any more, until the echoes of your past overtake you and turn to stare you in the face. You’re not good enough, they say. You’ll never be good enough, they say. They’re going to find out that you can’t do this, they say. Then the critics chime in, they don’t like the new style, the new hair, the new sound. And it doesn’t matter, it really doesn’t matter, until it does. 

This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you

Faster and faster, ever moving forward, never stop moving, until suddenly it has to stop. Right now. Brain spinning, thoughts whirring, body constantly moving. It’s exhausting. Not sleeping, too much drinking, too loud, too big, too much. Only one place to go, one place for stillness and quiet and peace. 

We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you

Pick up the phone and call. Warm voice answers, words don’t matter, already feeling quieter. Where are you? Home? No. San Jose. Not too far, you’re on your way. Keep moving forward, never stopping, almost there. Plane, then cab, then hotel. Upstairs, elevator too slow but too impatient to take the stairs to the top floor. Bang on the door. It opens. 

Flannel shirt, strong arms, warm breath on your neck. I-missed-you, I-love-you, are-you-alright? Yes.


	2. Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying on Blake brings Adam peace like nothing else.

There is something very comforting about lying on Blake. It might be that there’s so much of him, or that he generates heat like a furnace, or that he’s usually wearing something soft and well-worn. It might be that he cards his fingers through your hair just right, or traces the outline of your tattoos gently as you lie there chattering on about whatever is on your mind (right now it’s swimming and do you sweat when you swim and can your ears sweat or does it just run into your ears from your head and Blake, what do you think about maybe blue hair next?) (You don’t need to hear his answer to know)

His steady, slow breathing and reassuringly strong heartbeat calm you quicker than anything else you’ve experienced. It doesn’t matter how many times you squirm and wriggle and turn around and over (like a cat making its bed comfortable) he allows you to be where you need to be and wraps you back close when you settle. The rumble of his voice through his chest almost sounds like a purr and makes you want to burrow further, closer, inside his skin, to curl around his very soul.

It came as a surprise to you both, the stillness that sweeps through you whenever you curl up together. Usually you’re always in motion, an overactive brain keeping you moving from one thing to the next like a whirlwind; like a bored puppy you get destructive. But from the first time you collapsed against him in frustration during a short filming break, you were still. OK so it takes a bit of wriggling to find the perfect position, but once you find the sweet spot you’re in no hurry to move again. He tolerated it, then welcomed your weight against him, now he seeks you out and drags you into his lap, warm and close and secure. It doesn’t matter where you are or who else is around, you’re pulled towards him when you need it, or when he needs it, or when you have a few moments to yourselves, or for no other reason than you’re within arms reach. 

Here, now, laid against him on the hotel bed, the echoes of the critics quieten. Here, now, laid against him on the hotel bed, nothing else matters but warmth and peace and acceptance.


End file.
